Feliz cumpleaños, Teme
by Elsa Scarlet
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, pero éste no ha invitado a Naruto a su fiesta. Aún así, el rubio conseguirá sorprender... y, curiosamente, el Uchiha también le sorprenderá.


**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke! Bueno, bueno, hoy tenemos que celebrar el cumple del benjamín de los Uchiha, que no todos los días se cumple su edad mientras mantienes el tipo y el cutis de hace 5 años xD Sólo decir que hoy también es el santo de mi mejor amiga. Así que, aprovechando, y ya que Sasuke es su personaje favorito, perdición y tentación sexual, les dedico este fic a los dos. **

**¡Espero que os guste a los dos! ¡Y a los demás también!**

**P.D.: seguramente aparezca que el fic ha sido subido el día 22. Pero en España ya son más de las 12 de la noche, por lo que ya es día 23. Y como mañana no voy a poder subirlo pues, técnicamente, estoy cumpliendo las normas para dedicárselo al Uchiha el día de su cumpleaños n.n**

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto**_** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero me tomo la libertad de soñar e imaginar con sus personajes :P Eso sí, sin ánimo de lucro n.n'**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Cumpleaños, Teme<br>**

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- ¿A qué ha venido?

- Es tonto –aportó Sakura con tono petulante y sabiondo- ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar de él?

- Sí –coincidió Ino- Hay que ser tonto para venir aquí.

El niño les observaba en silencio desde detrás de la verja que rodeaba la casa central del clan Uchiha, ajeno a las críticas y comentarios que sobre él vertían los allí presentes, niños y adultos. Siguió en el sitio de pie como un pasmarote y observando la manera en que había sido engalanada la imponente residencia. Guirnaldas, tiras de colores que atravesaban el patio de un lado a otro, farolillos de colores colgados aquí y allá, globos de distintos y llamativos colores que pugnaban por alcanzar el cielo, montones de mesas con enormes bandejas llenas de deliciosa comida. Y gente. Mucha gente. Demasiada. Al menos la mitad de la aldea -todos aquellos miembros del clan Uchiha- y bastantes niños que no pertenecían a dicho clan estaban allí. Y todo por una única y pequeña persona que ese día cumplía nada más y nada menos que la asombrosa cantidad de 6 años.

Naruto se encontraba analizando todo lo que sus ojos veían en ese amplio jardín cuando, por el rabilo del ojo, captó que una nueva bandeja aparecía por la puerta de la casa que daba a la zona de la fiesta. Itachi Uchiha, vestido con su habitual ropa negra, portaba en una de sus manos una bandeja con algo que el rubio no llegó a identificar, mientras que de la otra mano llevaba al anfitrión de la fiesta: Sasuke Uchiha. Apenas las miradas de los dos niños se cruzaron las piernas de Naruto tiraron de él. Salió corriendo antes de que ninguno de los hermanos pudiese decir nada.

- Sasuke –llamó su hermano mayor con tono dulce- ¿No le diste la invitación a Naruto?

El niño hizo un mohín, evitando contestar.

- Sasuke…

- No –reconoció a regañadientes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que ese dobe venga a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. A nadie le cae bien –dijo en voz baja. Al final añadió- Y no es mi amigo.

Itachi le observó en silencio con una mirada que el pequeño no supo descifrar, pero no dijo nada.

La fiesta siguió transcurriendo con normalidad. Sasuke hablaba con unos y con otros, haciendo gala de su buen talante con todo el mundo. Se encontraba en su salsa siendo el centro de atención, y no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión.

Por su parte, Itachi se encontraba en una esquina, retirado del bullicio de la fiesta. No le gustaba demasiado estar rodeado de tanta gente. Y, aunque le agradaba ver a su hermano feliz, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad para calmar el punzante dolor que comenzaba a perforarle la cabeza.

Sin que nadie lo notase se escabulló del jardín en dirección a la parte trasera. Salió fuera del recinto de su casa -marcado por la valla que la rodeaba- y se encaminó por la calle en dirección al huerto que poseían. A lo lejos vio una pequeña forma agazapada en el pequeño terreno donde crecían las verduras y hortalizas que cultivaba su madre. Con cuidado para no ser descubierto se acercó con sigilo. El reflejo de una pequeña cabeza amarilla llegó a sus ojos, y le reconoció enseguida.

- ¿Naruto? –su suave voz denotaba curiosidad.

El niño se levantó de golpe en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Se giró alarmado hacia el hermano mayor de Sasuke, mostrándole sus manos manchadas de tierra. Y antes de que Itachi pudiese decir nada más, volvió a salir corriendo, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

/-/

- ¡Sasuke!

La voz apremiante de su hermano le hizo girarse con rapidez hacia él.

- Ven, tienes que ver esto.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó curioso.

- Ven a verlo –Itachi le tendió la mano, y el niño la aceptó sin dudar- Rápido.

Los dos salieron a la carrera en dirección al huerto, a un ritmo que el pequeño pudiese seguir. En cuanto llegaron, Itachi señaló con un dedo hacia una zona determinada.

- Mira eso.

El cumpleañero se acercó. En su rostro se formó una expresión de sorpresa que fue rápidamente sustituida por una enorme sonrisa de gratitud. De una pequeña porción de tierra removida salían dos pequeñas tomateras que, se veía, habían sido plantadas recientemente. Ambas tenían una fina tira azul rodeándolas a modo de lazo.

- ¡Me encanta! –exclamó con voz infantil -¡Gracias, Itachi!

Se arrojó a sus brazos para darle un abrazo, pero el mayor se retiró un poco.

- No es mío –le dijo. Con un movimiento de cabeza volvió a señalar las plantas- Mira, una de ellas tiene una tarjeta.

Dándose cuenta de ello el pequeño se acercó y la cogió. Al abrirla descubrió una irregular y temblorosa caligrafía que le era inusualmente familiar. A duras penas pudo leer lo que había escrito.

- ¿Qué dice? –quiso saber su hermano mayor, expectante.

- "Feliz cumpleaños, Teme".

- ¿Teme? –preguntó sin entender.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua antes de contestarle.

- Es como me llama Naruto.

Itachi comprendió que el Uzumaki lo hacía en plan cariñoso. Se arrodilló delante de su hermano para poder quedar a la misma altura.

- Tienes que agradecérselo –le dijo con voz dulce- Y, para el próximo año, deberías invitarle a él también.

El niño le miró a los ojos sin decir nada.

- Está solo, Sasuke. Seguro que le habría gustado ir por una vez a una fiesta con gente.

El moreno se lo pensó durante un rato hasta que, finalmente, habló.

- ¿Y cómo se lo agradezco?

Su voz infantil, que mostraba vergüenza, conmovió a Itachi. Con una sonrisa suave agarró a su hermano por los hombros, tranquilizándole.

- Tengo una idea…

/-/

Empezaba a atardecer cuando Naruto decidió volver a casa, cansado de dar vueltas sin rumbo fijo por la villa. La casa estaba tan solitaria como siempre, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Con paso decidido fue a la cocina. Sobre la mesa había algo que, en cuanto vio, le sacó una sonrisa de alegría. No recordaba haber dejado un bote de ramen allí, con los palillos colocados sobre el tarro, preparado para ser comido. Con satisfacción se sentó frente a su cena. Fue entonces cuando vio un pequeño trozo de papel apoyado contra el ramen. Leyó incrédulo lo que había escrito en una letra recta y perfectamente legible. Con su peculiar risa, dejo el papel en la mesa y abrió su cena, atendiendo por fin a las suplicas de su rugiente estómago.

Desde entonces, en la nevera de Naruto se puede ver una pequeña nota, ya amarillenta por el paso de los años, escrita del puño y letra de su mejor amigo y rival. Escrita por aquel que se convirtió en su obsesión y objetivo en el momento en que decidió abandonar la villa; en el momento en que se alejó de él. El rubio soñaba todos los días que algún día volvería a ver a Sasuke reproduciendo esas mismas palabras. Escuchándole decirlas con su propia voz el mismo día en que recapacitase y se diese cuenta de que su destino no estaba en la muerte y sufrimiento de los demás, sino en la villa que le había visto crecer, con todas aquellas personas que, aún diez años después, seguían preocupándose por él. Y, como de costumbre, el Uchiha esperaría a estar a solar con él, sin nadie más que pudiese escucharles. Y cuando Naruto comprobase que su amigo seguía siendo tan orgulloso y creído como siempre, cuando decidiese que ya era momento de volver a su casa, de dejar al moreno solo para que descansase, Sasuke separaría sus labios para decirle algo que, seguramente, no volvería a repetir.

"Gracias, usuratonkachi"

* * *

><p><strong>He de decir que esta historia se me ocurrió de repente ayer mismo, de la misma manera en que un día te pones a leer o a jugar y, a las 8 de la tarde, te das cuenta de que aún no has hecho los deberes del instituto o del colegio… Vamos, que te viene de sopetón.<strong>

**Quizás sea un poco bizarra. Más que nada porque el pobre Itachi sale más que la parejita de Konoha, pero es lo que se me ocurrió. Y como no había tiempo para pensar más, pues así se queda n.n**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? Espero que os haya gustado y que, al menos hoy, os comáis un tomatito maduro a la salud del Uchiha.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
